Scandal
by rappicasso
Summary: .: chapter two :. Setelah bertahan selama 6 tahun, Yifan dan Jongin akhirnya memutuskan berpisah. Namun apa jadinya jika keesokan harinya setelah keduanya berpisah justru muncul skandal besar yang melibatkan keduanya? / Warning: GS!Kai / DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku masih ingat―sangat ingat bagaimana pria itu mengungkapkan perasaannya setelah kami saling mengenal selama sekitar setahun lebih. Aku masih ingat―sangat ingat bagaimana wajah tampannya yang selalu terlihat sempurna itu berubah menjadi wajah yang terlihat kikuk berhiaskan semburat merah tipis di pipinya. Aku masih ingat―sangat ingat bagaimana tubuhnya yang terlihat bergetar pelan saat ia berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan disaksikan oleh hampir seluruh teman sekelasku.

Aku masih ingat dengan jelas setiap detailnya. Semuanya kusimpan dengan sangat rapi dalam ingatanku, kubungkus dengan perasaan cinta yang aku yakini akan terus tumbuh dari waktu ke waktu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yifan ge?!" Aku bertanya padanya―setengah memekik heboh, sambil meremas pelan lengannya. Bagaimanapun juga, aku terkejut dengan pernyataan cintanya yang terkesan mendadak ini. Selama ini, kami hanya berhubungan sebatas senior-junior atau teman ngobrol―tak ada yang lebih dari itu. Yah, meski harus kuakui bahwa aku memang selalu mengagumi pria itu. Dan kuakui pula bahwa lama-lama, rasa kagum itu menjelma menjadi rasa cinta. Aku benar-benar terkejut―pasalnya, ia tak pernah terlihat seperti memilik perasaan yang sama padaku.

Seperti kata pepatah. Dalamnya lautan bisa diukur, dalamnya hati, siapa yang tahu?

Aku juga sama sekali tidak tahu sedalam apa perasaannya padaku waktu itu.

Saat itu, Yifan semakin gugup―ditambah dengan sorakan teman-temanku yang membuatnya makin gemetaran. Padahal, ia adalah sosok populer di sekolah kami dulu. Bintang lapangan basket yang memiliki nilai-nilai sekolah yang bersinar. Seharusnya, ia bisa menghadapi semua ini bukan? Tapi kenapa ia menjadi gugup begini? "A-aku serius, Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu dan a-aku berharap kau bersedia menjadi k-kekasihku." Sungguh, ia kedengaran seperti orang gagap saat mengucapkannya―terbata.

Mataku membulat saat mendengarnya. Ia serius? Ini masih terasa seperti mimpi.

Yifan sepertinya menyadari keterkejutanku dan segera kembali berkata, "I-itupun kalau kau juga mencintaiku, Jongin." Pemuda jangkung itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Aku berteriak-teriak senang dalam hati. Oh, astaga. Apa yang lebih baik daripada mendapati orang yang kau cintai selama ini ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu dan kini memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihnya? Aku ingin sekali menjerit sambil menghambur ke dalam pelukannya dan mengatakan, "Tentu saja, aku bersedia!" Tapi tidak―aku tidak mungkin bersikap konyol seperti itu dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapan teman-temanku dan―tentu saja―Yifan. Sebagai gantinya, aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan warna pipiku yang pastinya sudah berubah. Aku mengangguk pelan atas pertanyaannya.

Aku tak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Yifan saat itu, tapi yang aku tahu, dia langsung memelukku dengan erat dan aku bisa merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dalam pelukannya―pelukan yang penuh cinta. Katakan saja aku naif atau bodoh. Saat itu aku masih remaja, masih terlalu muda untuk mengerti tentang cinta. Yang aku tahu saat itu adalah bahwa aku mencintai Yifan―begitu pula dengannya―dan kami bisa bersatu sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah menungguku dan Yifan suatu saat nanti.

"Berjanjilah untuk selalu berada di sampingku dan mencintaiku." Yifan bersisik pelan di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku berjanji."

―

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**SCANDAL**

.: chapter one :.

starring

**Kim Jongin**

**Wu Yifan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Zhang Yixing**

**etc.**

**WARNING:**

**GS!Jongin**

inspired by:

Choi Dongwook and Park Hanbyul's love story

―

Tahun-tahun berikutnya, kami jalani sesuai dengan janji yang sudah kami ucap sejak hari pertama kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Aku selalu berada di sampingnya dan tetap mencintainya―begitu juga dengannya. Jujur saja, hubungan kami tidak semulus yang kalian bayangkan. Ada banyak batu kerikil yang menjadi sandungan dalam hubungan kami. Kami mungkin terjatuh, namun pada akhirnya kami selalu berhasil bangkit kembali dengan tautan tangan dan jalinan cinta yang tak pernah terpisah. Aku percaya, itu semua terjadi untuk menguatkan cintaku dan Yifan.

Sejak masa sekolah, kami sering sekali berkencan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, sehingga kami lebih mudah untuk saling bertemu. Kami juga biasanya pergi bersama di akhir pekan atau ia akan berkunjung ke rumahku jika sangat rindu padaku. Keluargaku sudah mengenal Yifan dengan baik dan sepertinya kedua orang tuaku memberika sinyal positif atas hubungan kami berdua. Aku pernah beberapa kali mampir ke rumah Yifan dan hanya sekali bertemu dengan orang tuanya karena mereka adalah orang yang sibuk dengan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri yang hampir memakan waktu sekitar sebulan lebih. Meski begitu, ibunya nampak sangat menyukai keberadaanku di samping Yifan. Aku benar-benar berharap semesta mendukung hubungaku dengan Yifan. Tinggal aku dan dia saja yang berusaha mempertahankannya.

Dan itu semua terbukti hingga kami bahkan sudah lulus dari sekolah. Yifan pergi ke universitas, memenuhi tuntutan keluarganya yang mengharuskan ia menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarganya. Sementara aku memutuskan untuk mengejar cita-citaku sebagai seorang seniman. Semuanya sudah kuawali sejak aku masih sangat belia―sekitar pada usia 4 tahun―dengan bergabung dengan sebuah kelompok tari. Aku masih menekuni kegiatan tariku hingga detik ini, karena bagiku, menari adalah nafasku―setelah mengetahui banyak hal, aku tahu bahwa seluruh gerakan tari adalah setiap aspek yang ketemui dalam hidup ini. Karena bakatku, aku sering tergabung dalam berbagai pertunjukan tari atau musikal. Semuanya kulakukan dengan tulus hingga aku beranjak dewasa. Kini aku bergabung di salah satu kelompok tari nomor 1 di Korea Selatan. Kami sering melakukan perjalanan tour ke luar negeri bersama dengan kelompok tari lainnya dari berbagai belahan dunia berbeda.

Aku sibuk dengan kegiatanku menari, sementara Yifan disibukkan dengan kegiatan belajarnya dan mengurus bisnis keluarganya. Salah satu sepupunya yang ikut andil dalam mengurus perusahaan keluarga baru saja menikah dan sedang menikmati bulan muda kala itu. Jadi Yifan terpaksa harus ditarik ke dalam perusahaan―menggantikan sepupunya yang cuti sementara itu. Lagipula, meski masih cukup muda, namun Yifan angat berkompeten menangani suatu bisnis besar.

Kami sama-sama sibuk saat itu. Meski begitu, kami masih selalu berusaha untuk merekatkan hubungan kami. Kami memang jarang bertemu―bahkan frekuensi pertemuan kami selama sebulan hanya sekitar 1-2 kali, padahal sebelum itu, kami bisa bertemu setiap hari―namun Yifan selalu berusaha menghubungiku di tengah kesibukannya, atau sekedar mengirimkan pesan. Yifan adalah pria yang sangat perhatian dan manis, meski fisiknya membuat perangainya terlihat seperti sosok yang dingin. Jauh di dalam hatinya, Yifan adalah sosok yang lembut, hangat dan penyayang. Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Yifan. Kadang, ia sudah mencoba meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu denganku, tapi terkadang aku mendapat jadwal latihan dadakan, sehingga kencan kami terpaksa dibatalkan.

"Tak apa. Masa depanmu jauh lebih penting. Aku menerimamu apa adanya, Jongin. Tapi aku akan sangat bangga jika suatu saat nanti aku bisa berdiri sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses yang didampingi oleh seorang istri cantik yang pandai menari sepertimu. Aku pasti akan sangat bangga. Jadi gapailah keinginan tertinggimu. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu sebisaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Begitulah Yifan. Jika aku membatalkan kencan kami―yang sangat langka―atau aku sangat sulit dihubungi saat sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pertunjukan atau sedang berada di luar negeri, maka ia hanya akan menuturkan kalimat itu dengan lembut. Jika aku berada di hadapannya, pria jangkung itu akan membawaku dalam tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari milikku, mendekapku lembut―tidak terlalu erat―berbagi cinta dan kasih, dan ia juga akan mengusap punggungku. Dalam keadaan yang seperti itu, aku bisa merasakan betapa besarnya cinta yang dimilikinya untukku.

Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki Wu Yifan sebagai kekasihku.

―

Tahun-tahun sudah berlalu. Aku sama sekali tak menduga bahwa saat ini hubunganku dan Yifan sudah menginjak tahun ke-6. Sungguh rekor yang cukup mengagumkan, mengingat bagaimana 3 tahun ini kami lalui dengan sangat berat. Tak banyak pasangan yang bisa bertahan dengan hubungan yang seperti ini―jarang berkomunikasi dan jarang bertemu. Bahkan, kadang saat kami saling berhadapan, lidahku terasa sangat kelu, tubuhku rasanya kaku, sangat sulit digerakkan.

Seperti saat ini.

Ini adalah perayaan hari jadi kami yang ke-6. Aku memang tidak mendapat kejutan seperti saat awal-awal kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dulu. Dulu, Yifan senang sekali muncul di rumahku atau studio tari untuk mengirim seikat bunga mawar merah yang masih segar dan wangi, boneka-boneka yang lucu, sekotak coklat yang lezat atau hadiah-hadiah lainnya. Sekarang tidak. Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Kami saja sangat sulit bertemu―kadang kami harus membuat janji sejak lama agar bisa memiliki waktu bersama yang lumayan lama. Sebelum perayaan ini pun, aku harus jauh-jauh hari meminta ijin kepada ketua kelompok tariku. Yifan juga mengambil cuti dari kantornya agar ia bisa bertemu denganku.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini Yifan sudah menjabat sebagai seorang Kepala Departemen Keuangan di perusahaan keluarganya. Aku benar-benar bangga memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

"Kau tak merindukanku eh?" Yifan memasang wajah sedih yang terkesan terlalu dibuat-buat―dan jujur saja, itu sangat menggelikan. Aku sudah terbiasa melihat wajahnya yang penuh ketegasan dan dingin. Disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu membuatku geli bukan main.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya. Beberapa detik sebelumnya hanya bisa kulalui dengan menatap sosok kekasih yang sangat kurindukan itu. Yifan tak banyak berubah―menurutku. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dibanding foto terakhir yang dikirimkannya padaku sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Rambutnya terlihat lebih panjang dan warnanya menjadi keemasan―sejujurnya, aku lebih suka melihat Yifan dengan potongan rambut pendek dan berwarna hitam atau coklat gelap. Pipinya terlihat sedikit lebih berisi―sebelum ini, pipinya terlihat sangat tirus dan aku tidak menyukainya. Menurut dugaanku, gaji seorang Kepala Departemen Keuangan cukuplah banyak, sehingga ia bisa mengurus dirinya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Dagunya juga nampak bersih, sepertinya ia sudah bercukur sebelum bertemu denganku. Tampilannya juga terlihat sangat menawan―khas seorang eksekutif muda yang dibalut jas kerja resmi. Dan oh ya, ia semakin lebih tinggi saja! Berapa tingginya sekarang? Apa hormon tubuhnya itu tidak bisa berhenti membuatnya tumbuh tinggi menjulang seperti itu? Tidak bisakan sekali saja ia mentrasfer hormonnya agar aku bisa sedikit lebih tinggi dan layak berdampingan dengannya?

Aku sedikit memberegut kesal menyadari fakta itu. Tapi rasa rinduku lebih besar. Aku terlalu merindukannya, sampai-sampai aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Seluruh syarafku seolah mati dan aku hanya bisa berdiri kikuk di hadapan pria yang terlihat sangat sempurna itu.

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Kenapa diam saja?" Yifan terlihat mulai mengkhawatirkanku. Kakinya melangkah maju mendekat ke arahku. Tangannya yang besar dan lembut itu terarah ke pundakku, memberinya remasan pelan.

Aku benar-benar merindukan pria ini―setiap detailnya, garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas, mata elangnya yang selalu memancarkan kelembutan dan kasih sayang saat menatapku, suaranya yang berat dan dalam, serta dekapan hangatnya yang selalu menenangkanku. Aku tersenyum kecil, tanpa menyadari bahwa air mataku sudah menggenang. Aku langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, saat kurasa syarafku sudah berfungsi kembali. Aku menumbuk tubuhnya, kepalaku langsung tenggelam pada dadanya yang kokoh itu.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa, Sayang? Kau sakit ya? Kita bisa pulang kalau―"

"Tidak."

"Apa?" Pasti Yifan mendengar suaraku samar-samar. Ia membalas pelukanku yang mendadak dan memberikan usapan-usapan kecil di punggungku yang sempit.

Aku masih terdiam sejenak―mencoba menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yifan, merekamnya baik-baik agar suatu saat nanti jika kami kembali terpisahkan jarak dan waktu yang besar, aku tetap bisa mengingatnya. Akhirnya, aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku. Mataku sudah sangat basah―dan aku yakin, kemeja Yifan juga pasti basah karena ulahku. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Yifan. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya―" Aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku.

Sementara raut yang penuh tanya sudah tercetak jelas di wajah Yifan. Pria itu pasti masih sedikit khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

Aku tetap terdiam. Dan justru kembali menundukkan kepalaku, menenggelamkannya dalam dada bidang itu. Aku hanya bisa bergumam pelan, "Aku terlalu merindukanmu."

Yifan masih terdiam, hingga detik berikutnya, terdengar suara tawa lepas yang mengalun dari bibirnya. "Astaga, kupikir kau kenapa." Yifan mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh mungilku ini. Kepalanya terbenam di antara helaian rambutku yang hitam legam dan panjang. Deru nafasnya bisa kurasakan menyapu telingaku yang sensitif. Ia berbisik pelan disana, "Aku juga merindukanmu. Sangat."

Aku tak tahu harus membalas seperti apa. Yang kulakukan selanjutnya hanyalah mendekap Yifan semakin erat. Aku berjanji untuk mengingat setiap detail lekukan tubuh pria ini.

Kami berpelukan cukup lama, hingga akhirnya, Yifan melonggarkan pelukannya―tetapi tidak melepaskan tautan di antara kami. Tubuhnya sedikit merendah, hingga matanya sejajar dengan mataku. Dahinya sudah menempel dengan dahiku. Dengan jarak yang sedekat ini, aku bisa merasakan kelembutan yang terpancar dari sepasang mata di hadapanku ini.

"Kau tahu, sudah sejak lama aku menantikan saat ini, Jongin." Yifan bersuara dengan nada yang rendah―terkesan begitu sensual. "Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan hari ini akan datang sejak kau menghubungiku malam itu―mengatakan bahwa kau bisa datang untuk merayakan hari jadi kita. Dan setelah sebulan lamanya, akhirnya hari ini datang juga, Jongin." Tangan besar Yifan menyapu lembut pipiku. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan merindukanmu. Dan semua penantianku rasanya terbayar dengan manis." Pria itu tersenyum dengan sangat lembut ke arahku.

Aku tak tahu harus menjawab apa, sehingga satu-satunya kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutku hanyalah, "Aku juga." Aku tak pernah merasa sekikuk ini. Aku sudah lama bergelut di dunia seni―dimana aku harus pandai mengekspresikan banyak hal. Setahun belakangan ini, aku terjun dalam dunia akting dan hasilnya sangatlah bagus. Respons masyarakat terhadap gaya peranku sangat tinggi dan itu sangat membantu pendongkrakan karirku. Aku seharusnya bisa berbicara lebih dari sekedar itu. Aku seharusnya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini―aku bisa saja memeluknya lebih erat, mencium bibirnya, atau bahkan sesuatu yang lebih. Namun yang kulakukan hanyalah terdiam menatap matanya yang mampu membawaku larut dalam pusaran tak berujung.

"Kau menjadi semakin kurus." Yifan mengelus pipiku beberapa kali. "Pipimu semakin tirus. Aku kurang suka dengan hal itu. Aku lebih suka melihat Jongin-ku yang manis dengan pipi tembamnya yang menggemaskan."

Aku memberengut kesal. Aku sudah menjadi seorang aktris sekarang. Tentu saja, aku diharuskan menjaga proporsi tubuhku demi profesionalitas dan tuntutan kerja―termasuk dengan mengurangi lemak-lemak di bagian yang tak seharusnya secara bertahap. "Semua pria selalu mengidamkan memiliki pasangan bertubuh ramping."

Yifan tersenyum. "Ya, semua pria―kecuali aku." Tangan besar Yifan bergerak ke arah anak rambutku yang mulai memanjang sehingga menutupi dahiku. "Aku menyukai Jongin yang apa adanya―meski ia bertubuh gendut dan wajahnya ditumbuhi jerawat sekalipun, aku tidak akan peduli. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya," tuturnya.

"Dan inilah aku sekarang, ge. Kau harus mencoba menerima kondisiku sekarang."

"Tentu." Yifan mengacak pelan rambutku. "Aku akan menerimamu bagaimanapun dirimu. Aku tidak seperti bos atau managermu yang menuntutmu untuk memiliki tubuh yang indah dan paras yang cantik. Ingat itu."

Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Dan aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai tanggapan.

"Baiklah, apa kau mau tetap berdiri begini sepanjang malam?" Yifan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu tidak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo nikmati makan malam yang sudah kusiapkan untuk kita berdua."

Aku tahu, ucapan Yifan tidak serius. Ia tidak benar-benar menyiapkan makan malam sendiri. Ia menyewa beberapa orang untuk menyiapkan malam ini agar menjadi malam yang indah bagi kami berdua. Tadi Yifan menjemputku di apartemen―setelah menjadi seorang aktris dan memiliki tabungan yang cukup, aku pun membeli apartemen di pusat kota―dan membawaku pergi menikmati jalanan kota Seoul di malam hari hingga tiba ke pinggiran kota yang tenang.

Kami memang harus bertemu secara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Tak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan yang sudah kami jalin selama 6 tahun ini―mungkin hanya keluarga, sahabat terdekatku dan Yifan, pihak-pihak penting di agensiku dan managerku tentunya. Agensiku sesungguhnya melarang artis binaannya untuk menjalin hubungan cinta dengan siapapun―khususnya untuk yang masih berusia di bawah 30 tahun. Namun aku dan keluargaku sudah mencoba membicarakan hal ini baik-baik dengan agensi, hingga akhirnya mereka setuju―dengan catatan, aku tak boleh terang-terangan berkencan dengan Yifan di muka umum. Yifan juga sangat mendukung hal ini. Ia tahu tentang industri seni―bagaimana para artis harus tetap single demi menjaga hati para fans. Menurutnya, jalan yang kutempuh masih sangat panjang. Jadi dia tak ingin menjadi orang yang merusak kebahagiaanku di masa depan. Aku tahu, dia terkadang merasa cemburu jika mulai beredar gossip kedekatanku dengan beberapa lawan mainku di film maupun drama serial, namun aku selalu berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa selama ini, yang terlihat di mataku hanyalah sosoknya. Yifan memang pencemburu, tapi dia merasa sudah dewasa dan dia seharusnya mengerti bagaimana posisiku sekarang. Ia bukanlah remaja tanggung yang akan ngambek dan meminta putus hanya karena kekasihnya bergandengan tangan dengan pria lain.

"Kemarilah." Yifan melepaskan tautan tangan kami, saat ia menarik sebuah kursi untukku.

Aku tersenyum kecil melihat sikapnya yang tak pernah berubah―selalu menghargaiku seperti ini. Aku pun mendudukkan tubuhku di atas kursi tersebut dengan anggun. Pandanganku mengedar ke sekeliling. Ini seperti _candle light dinner_ yang diadakan di sebuah tempat terbuka. Untung saja, sekarang bukanlah musim dingin. Meskipun aku mengenakan pakaian yang tidak terlalu tertutup di bagian atasnya, aku tidak merasa terlalu kedinginan. Aku bisa melihat pepohonan yang tidak terlalu tinggi tumbuh mengelilingi tempat aku dan Yifan berada.

Yifan sudah duduk di kursinya yang tepat berhadapan denganku. Pria itu memasang wajah tampannya yang dihiasi senyuman menawan yang tercetak di bibir tipisnya yang menggoda. "Kau tahu, kau terlihat makin cantik saja." Matanya terfokus hanya kepadaku, seolah aku ini adalah dunianya. Tatapannya seperti tatapan seorang pemuja sejati.

Aku tersipu. "Tadi kau bilang, kau tak suka melihatku kurus," balasku sedikit bergurau.

Yifan tertawa pelan. "Yah, sayangnya aku harus mengakui, kalau kau akan tetap terlihat cantik di mataku, Sayang."

"Gombal."

"Aku sungguhan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku sebenarnya lebih suka melihatmu memakai kaus berlengan panjang seperti saat masa sekolah dulu."

"Astaga, ge. Aku ini sudah berusia 22 tahun―bukan anak sekolah lagi. Kau mau dicap sebagai seorang pedofilia jika ketahuan mengencani anak gadis berwajah manis dan polos sepertiku?"

Yifan kembali tertawa. "Kau tidak sepolos yang orang bayangkan." Mata pria itu mengerling nakal.

Dan akibat kerlingannya, aku percaya, kini timbul semburat merah di pipiku. Aku benar-benar merindukan momen-momen seperti ini―saat aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama Yifan, berbincang, bergurau dan tertawa bersama. Jika Tuhan mengijinkan, aku ingin menjadi sosok yang sedikit egois, memonopoli Yifan untuk diriku sendiri. Sayangnya, aku tak bisa egois seperti itu. Yifan memiliki kepentingannya sendiri yang harus diaturnya.

"Aku melihat kau bisa terlihat sangat _nakal _saat beradu peran dengan artis China itu."

_Okay_, Yifan yang pencemburu, sepertinya sudah mulai nampak. "Nakal bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi wajah yang kubuat sepolos mungkin.

Yifan menggertakkan giginya pelan―gemas akan tingkahku. "Kau bergelayut manja di lengannya dan mengecup pipinya sangat mesra. Kekasihku ini ternyata sudah sangat dewasa ya." Ia mencubit pelan pipiku. Ia sepertinya sedang cemburu, tapi tidak tahan juga dengan sikapku.

Aku terkekeh pelan. "Kau cemburu ya? Kau juga ingin kuperlakukan seperti itu?" tebakku dengan nada menggoda.

Yifan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling sambil mengusap dagunya. Pandangannya sedikit terarah ke atas―ke arah langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. "Yah, bisa jadi." Pandangan Yifan kembali turun ke arahku. "Tapi sayangnya, aku harus mengajakmu berjalan-jalan di gang-gang sempit agar kau mau bergelayut manja di lenganku."

Aku tertawa mendengar leluconnya. "Aku janji. Suatu saat nanti, kalau aku sudah mendapat ijin dari agensiku untuk mempublikasikan hubungan kita, aku akan―"

"Sstt." Yifan mendekatkan tubuhnya―meja makan itu tidak menjadi halangan bagi kami―dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirku. "Masa depan memang penting. Namun yang lebih penting sekarang adalah jalani semua yang ada di depan matamu dengan sebaik mungkin, Sayang. Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang bagimu untuk menjadi seorang aktris terkenal seperti cita-citamu dulu."

Tatapanku melembut ke arah Yifan. Pria ini benar-benar tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu―masih lembut dan sangat pengertian padaku. Aku menyentuh pergelangan tangannya dan meremasnya pelan. "Terima kasih. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Aku tersenyum tulus padanya.

"Aku juga."

Sesaat sesudahnya, para pelayan datang untuk menghidangkan makanan yang sudah dipesan Yifan.

―

Semuanya berjalan sangat mulus hingga tahun ke-6 kami menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan aku percaya bahwa aku dan Yifan bisa menjalani tahun-tahun selanjutnya dengan mudah. Kunci hubungan kami yang bertahan cukup lama ini adalah karena saling percaya satu sama lain. Aku percaya bahwa Yifan tak akan tergoda dengan wanita lain di luar sana, sementara Yifan tahu bahwa aku tak mungkin tergoda dan terlibat skandal dengan pria manapun―meski banyak gossip bertebaran setiap kali aku bermain peran dengan berbagai aktor tampan terkenal di Korea Selatan. Namun, baik aku dan Yifan sama sekali tak menduga bahwa masalah yang memicu kerenggangan hubungan kami justru bukan karena kurang kepercayaan atau adanya orang ketiga. Semua ini justru disebabkan oleh suatu hal yang sama-sama kami utamakan selama ini―cita-cita kami sendiri.

Yifan selalu memiliki keinginan untuk mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri dan menjadi pengusaha yang sukses seperti Ayahnya atau saudara-saudaranya. Beberapa hari setelah kami merayakan hari jadi kami yang ke-6, Yifan mengabarkan padaku bahwa ia akan berusaha membangun perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri dan perdagangan di Amerika Serikat. Tentu saja, hal itu mengharuskan Yifan untuk menetap dalam jangka waktu yang tak dapat ditentukan hingga perusahaannya benar-benar bisa menjadi perusahaan yang besar. Sebagai seorang kekasih yang paham betul tentang obsesi Yifan selama ini, aku hanya bisa melepasnya pergi dan selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya―walau rasanya sangatlah berat. Yifan memang sangat sibuk sebelum ini, tapi membayangkan harus terpisah jarak sejauh itu dalam waktu yang lama itu membuat batinku tersiksa. Selama ini, kami masih tinggal di negara yang sama―atau kadang, Yifan harus melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar negeri, toh itu pun tidak memakan waktu hingga bertahun-tahun. Tapi, sekali lagi, aku harus rela melepasnya. Toh ini demi masa depan kami juga.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu menghubungimu setiap hari, Jongin. Rasanya saja sangat tersiksa tak bisa melihat wajahmu walau sehari saja. Kini aku justru harus terpisah sekian lama. Aku janji aku akan selalu menghubungimu atau kita bisa berkomunikasi lewat _skype_ agar aku bisa melepas kerinduanku." Begitulah pesannya sebelum ia pergi berangkat.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, ge. Aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat sibuk disana. Fokuslah pada bisnismu terlebih dahulu. Jagalah kesehatanmu dengan baik. Makan yang teratur. Jangan sampai kau sakit. Awas saja, kalau aku mendengar kabar kalau kau sakit."

Aku sedikit menyesal atas ucapanku waktu itu. Kenapa saat itu aku tidak bersikap sedikit egois saja? Kenapa aku tidak memaksanya untuk selalu menghubungiku setiap saat atau malah menahannya disini dan bukannya merelakan dia pergi untuk fokus bekerja? Aku menyesal sekarang. Aku seperti kehilangan Yifan sepenuhnya. Ia benar-benar sulit dihubungi. Sekalipun aku berhasil menghubunginya, kami selalu saja terlibat dalam perbincangan yang tak menyehatkan―kami berargumen dan beradu mulut.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat sibuk disini, Jongin. Kondisi perekonomian sangat tidak stabil sehingga aku harus sering lembur di kantor untuk mengurus ulang berbagai kesepakatan dan laporan. Aku harap kau mengerti itu, Jongin."

"Aku sudah selalu berusaha mengerti keadaanmu, Wu Yifan. Aku mencoba memahami, tapi kau bahkan tak memiliki sedikitpun waktu untuk berbincang denganku selama 6 bulan terakhir. Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa setiap waktu kita berbincang selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran?"

Yifan tidak langsung menjawab. Yang ada hanya kesunyian selama sekitar 3 detik.

"Kau menyadarinya kan?" desakku.

Terdengar Yifan yang menghela nafas di seberang sana. "Apa kau tak ingat semua pengorbananku dulu, Jongin? Dulu kau selalu sibuk dengan latihan-latihanmu, kau sering membatalkan kencan kita secara mendadak, tapi aku selalu mengalah, padahal aku sangat merindukanmu. Tidak bisakah kau melaku―"

"Oh, jadi ini seperti balas dendam? Begitu?" potongku cepat. Aku sudah bisa menangkap apa yang dipikirkan pria itu disana. Dulu ia sudah mengorbankan waktu dan perasaannya dan sekarang dia juga ingin aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah dia rasakan dahulu. Dasar lelaki munafik. Kupikir, dulu dia melakukannya karena ketulusannya dalam mencintaiku. Tapi ternyata semuanya hanyalah palsu. Wu Yifan jauh lebih pandai berakting di hadapanku. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

"Astaga!" Yifan memekik frustasi. "Kau salah paham, Kim Jongin! Salah paham!" Nada bicaranya meninggi―sepenuhnya membentak. Kurasa, Yifan kini benar-benar sudah berubah. Sebelumnya, dia tak pernah membentakku―meninggikan suaranya saja tidak. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini, aku sudah jarang mendengarnya memanggilku 'sayang'―atau justru tidak pernah lagi?

Seluruh harapanku untuk membangun kehidupan yang sempurna bersama Yifan perlahan mulai luntur. Aku tak yakin kami akan bisa bertahan dengan kondisi yang seperti ini―yah, kecuali kami memutuskan untuk bertemu dan membicarakan hal ini dengan baik-baik. Hanya mengandalkan perbincangan melalui telepon sangatlah kurang. "Bagian mana yang membuatku terlihat salah paham?" Nada bicaraku penuh penekanan.

Yifan mengerang pelan. "_Okay_, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku terlalu lelah akhir-akhir ini, begitu juga denganmu, Jongin. Kita selalu berkomunikasi saat kita sama-sama berada di posisi terendah kita―lelah secara batin dan fisik." Aku mendengar dia berbicara dengan sedikit lebih lembut. "Aku menawarkan satu opsi. Dan perlu kau ketahui, ini mungkin bukan pemikiran terbaikku dan ini juga bukan kemauanku, tapi inilah hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku."

Aku terdiam―mencoba fokus dan tetap mendengarkan.

"Kurasa kita harus berhenti berkomunikasi untuk sementara waktu sampai kita benar-benar bisa mencari waktu untuk bertemu."

―

Aku sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang dirasakan hatiku saat ini atau dipikirkan otakku sekarang. Hatiku seperti sudah ditusuk ribuan pedang, hingga aku tak tahu perasaan macam apa yang sedang kurasakan. Otakku seolah sudah berhenti bekerja, hingga aku tak lagi mampu memikirkan apa-apa. Semua terjadi begitu cepat saat Yifan mengatakan opininya tentang hubungan kami ke depannya. Dan saat itu, dengan bodohnya aku mengiyakan ucapannya.

Saat ini kami berada dalam masa dimana kami tidak akan saling berbincang―atau bahkan bertatap muka―hanya untuk memikirkan ulang tentang perasaan kami dan hubungan yang sudah terjalin selama sekian tahun. Mungkin Yifan memang benar, kami hanya mempunyai kesempatan untuk menelepon di saat senggang kami dan saat itulah kami sama-sama sedang merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan. Sehingga yang terjadi pada akhirnya hanyalah pertengkaran yang tak kunjung berakhir. Aku yakin jika semua keadaan membaik, hubunganku dengannya juga bisa lebih baik dan kembali seperti sedia kala.

Sejujurnya, aku bisa saja memutuskan untuk benar-benar berpisah dengannya dan mencari pengganti Yifan. Aku mendengar dan sempat membaca di beberapa majalah dan surat kabar bahwa popularitasku di kalangan kaum hawa sangatlah baik. Aku yakin, banyak pria yang bersedia bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Sayangnya, masalah hati tidaklah semudah itu. 6 tahun lebih aku mengenal dan mencintai pria itu. Sangat sulit rasanya menggantikan posisi Yifan di hatinya.

Begitu pula dengan Yifan. Pria itu seharusnya bisa saja mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan mencari wanita lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku dan mampu mengerti kondisinya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya dan memutuskan untuk memberi waktu bagi kami untuk mendinginkan pikiran masing-masing. Aku tahu, Yifan sudah terbiasa di hadapkan dalam masalah-masalah berat yang harus segera mendapat sebuah keputusan darinya. Ia adalah seorang pemimpin dan pebisnis yang sangat kompeten. Aku yakin tawarannya kemarin sudah dipikirkannya, meski hanya dalam waktu yang terbilang sangat singkat.

Aku dan Yifan benar-benar menjalani semuanya sesuai dengan kesepakatan yang telah kami buat. Yifan sama sekali tidak menghubungiku, aku juga sama sekali tidak berusaha melirik kontak Yifan di ponselku―meski rasanya sangat ingin melakukannya.

"Kau terlihat sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Kau sakit ya?" Suara lembut Tiffany menyapa gendang telingaku―menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjangku.

"T-tidak, Unnie." Aku memang tidak sakit secara fisik, namun hati dan batinku sudah sangat sakit dan tersiksa. Mati kadang kedengaran jauh lebih baik daripada menjalani hidup yang rumit seperti ini.

Tiffany meletakkan minuman yang dibawanya di atas meja rias, kemudian duduk di sampingku. "Ada apa denganmu, Dear? Kau banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku," ucapnya lembut. "Aku tahu sekali kalau memiliki manajer pria akan membuatmu kesulitan untuk membagi masalahmu dengannya. Apalagi model pria seperti Yixing." Miyoung memutar bola matanya malas.

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar sindiran halusnya pada manajerku―Zhang Yixing―yang memang jarang sekali memahami masalah-masalah pribadiku dan hanya fokus pada pekerjaannya untuk mengatur kegiatan keartisanku selama ini. "Kau bisa dihadiahi samurai untuk natal nanti, Unnie."

Mata Tiffany mengerjap takjub. "Wah, baik sekali rupanya. Lumayan, aku bisa menyimpannya jika saja Nickhun berkhianat atau menyakitiku suatu saat nanti," balasnya asal.

"Nickhun Oppa adalah sosok yang setia, Unnie. Percayalah." Aku benar-benar iri pada pasangan yang satu ini. Tiffany dan Nickhun sudah menikah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Nickhun sangat ingin Tiffany mengandung darah dagingnya, namun karena Tiffany masih ingin menekuni profesinya sebagai seorang perias handal yang nantinya akan mendirikan usaha tata rias, Nickhun mencoba memahami dan mengalah. Bahkan pasangan itu tetap saja terlihat romantis hampir di segala kesempatan.

Mata Tiffany melengkung indah―menyajikan _eyes smile_ yang menawan. "Ya, aku sangat percaya." Tiffany mengambil minumannya dan menyesapnya sebentar. "Jadi, kau mau berbagi sesuatu, Dear?"

Aku menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepalaku. "Ini tentang Yifan."

Mata Tiffany membulat lucu. Ia segera meletakkan minumannya ke atas meja rias kembali dan mencari posisi duduk yang pas untuk mendengar ceritaku kali ini. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Aku putus―ah tidak, tidak, kami hanya sedang dalam masa rehat."

"Masa rehat?"

"Yah, tidak berkomunikasi. Seperti itulah."

Tiffany terdiam sejenak, kemudian terlihat mengangguk paham. "Kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"_Absolutely yes_."

"Jadi?"

Aku kembali menghela nafas. "Kau tahu kan Unnie, kalau beberapa bulan terakhir ini aku sibuk dan film terbaruku, undangan variety show dimana-mana, menjadi bintang iklan dan mengikuti photoshoot untuk beberapa _brand_―" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "―dan Yifan juga sedang sangat sibuk disana. Kami sudah jarang berkomunikasi. Sementara setiap kali ada kesempatan, kami selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran."

"Oh, astaga." Tiffany menggumam pelan. "Lalu?"

"Seminggu yang lalu, aku kembali menghubunginya. Aku baru saja selesai melakukan _photoshoot_ saat itu dan merasa sangat lelah. Aku berusaha menghubungi Yifan dan dia mengangkat panggilanku. Kupikir setelah mendengar suaranya, kondisiku akan jauh lebih baik, tapi ternyata tidak. Kami kembali bertengkar, hingga akhirnya Yifan memberi tawaran untuk rehat sejenak."

Tiffany mengangguk paham. "Dan kau menyetujuinya?"

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Dan apakah kau sekarang menyesalinya?"

"Ya. Tidak. Ya―ah entahlah." Aku mengerang frustasi.

Kulihat Tiffany hanya tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Matanya seolah-olah berbicara padaku. "Kurasa, jalan yang diambil Yifan adalah jalan terbaik bagi kondisi kalian saat ini. Kalian sedang sama-sama sibuk. Kau sedang merintis kariermu, sementara Yifan sedang merintis usahanya. Aku yakin, kalian ingin mencapai hasil yang terbaik demi cinta kalian di masa depan―terutama Yifan yang ingin menjadi pria mandiri yang benar-benar mapan tanpa perlu bergantung pada orang tuanya." Wanita bernama asli Hwang Miyoung itu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Seharusnya, kau bisa mengikuti apa yang dipikirkan Yifan saat ini. Dia ingin mengembangkan bisnisnya, sekaligus ingin melihat kau menjadi wanita yang sukses. Gapailah cita-citamu, Jongin. Suatu saat nanti, seluruh penantian kalian akan terbayar lunas. Kau sukses, Yifan sukses dan kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna―aku yakin, seluruh pasangan akan iri pada kalian."

"Iri padaku? Oh, yang benar saja. Aku malah iri padamu dan Nickhun Oppa."

"Aku?" Tiffany tertawa keras. "Apa yang membuatmu iri pada kami?"

"Kalian terlihat sangat romantis, hubungan kalian juga terlihat baik-baik saja."

Tiffany kembali tertawa. "Itu semua terjadi karena dulu kami sudah sangat sering bertengkar. Dari semua pertengkaran-pertengkaran itu, kami bisa mempelajari banyak hal. Bahkan sekarang pun kami masih sering bertengkar―mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting." Wanita itu tertawa kecil dengan anggun.

CKLEK!

Pintu ruang rias terbuka―menampilkan sosok Yixing dari balik pintu. "Jongin harus siap 10 menit lagi, _okay_?" Kemudian menghilang lagi di balik pintu.

Tiffany mendesah kecil melihat tingkah Yixing. Wanita itu kemudian berdiri dan bersiap untuk memoles sedikit wajah Jongin. "Jangan terlalu memikirkan hubunganmu dengan Yifan. Aku yakin, kau masih sangat mencintainya dan Yifan pun juga begitu. Kau hanya perlu mengejar impianmu selama ini dan membuatnya bangga. Suatu saat nanti, jika saatnya sudah tepat, dia akan kembali padamu. Kerjakan saja apa yang ada di depan matamu, Jongin."

Benar-benar persis seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Yifan dulu.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Dear. Sekarang tersenyumlah."

―

Aku benar-benar menuruti saran Tiffany waktu itu. Aku bekerja keras agar seluruh impianku tercapai dan entah mengapa, kadang hatiku juga merasa bahwa Yifan sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Aku berharap ucapan Tiffany itu memang benar adanya―bahwa Yifan pun masih menyimpan cinta padaku dan memiliki keinginan agar kami bisa bersatu.

Aku sudah bertahan selama 3 bulan sejak kami memutuskan untuk saling kehilangan kontak. Dan hidupku sudah berjalan seperti sedia kala. Aku tidak sering murung dan melamun seperti dulu. Aku sering menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja dan kadang bersenang-senang bersama rekan-rekan kerjaku. Kini aku disibukkan dengan pembuatan sebuah film bersama dengan aktor muda berbakat seusiaku yang bernama Oh Sehun. Aku pernah sesekali bertemu dengannya di beberapa acara resmi maupun tidak, namun kami sama sekali belum memiliki kesempatan untuk saling mengenal secara langsung. Dan kini kami dipertemukan dalam suatu kerja sama.

Banyak yang menganggap bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Beberapa foto di lokasi syuting diunggah oleh beberapa staff ke jejaring sosial. Tanggapan fans tentang kedekatanku dan Sehun cukup positif. Kini aku sudah menjadi aktris yang keraguannya tak diragukan lagi. Jadi orang-orang di luar sana tidak menganggapku sebelah mata―hanya sebagai inang parasit terhadap induknya. Gosip tentang aku dan Sehun yang menjalin hubungan pun berhembus kencang. Kuakui bahwa Sehun adalah pria yang tampan dan baik hati, namun pesona Yifan masih tak bisa tergantikan―entah kenapa. Beberapa staff juga sempat menggoda Sehun. Berdasar apa yang kudengar dari para staff selama ini, sepertinya Sehun juga memendam perasaan khusus padaku. Terkadang ia memberikan tawaran makan malam―mungkin dia ingin mengajakku berkencan―namun selalu kutolak dengan halus. Aku tak bisa hanya pergi berdua dengan seorang pria, saat aku masih terikat hubungan dengan seseorang di luar sana.

Malam itu, setelah aku pulang dari lokasi syuting, ponselku berdering. Nama Yifan tertulis di atas layar ponselku dan aku buru-buru mengangkatnya. "Halo?"

"Halo, Jongin." Itu benar-benar Yifan. Suaranya yang berat itu sama sekali tak berubah.

"Ada apa kau menelepon semalam ini?"

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa New York belum malam." Yifan terkekeh di ujung telepon.

Aku menepuk pelan kepalaku saat menyadari kebodohanku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa sepertinya aku memiliki waktu untuk kembali ke Seoul. Aku harus mengurus visaku. Jadi yah, kurasa kita bisa bertemu."

"Kapan?" Aku merespons terlalu cepat―benar-benar sangat cepat. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera bertemu dengan Yifan dan melepas kerinduan agar aku bisa mengatakan betapa aku mencintainya.

"Minggu depan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalku untuk minggu depan."

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Sekarang sudah malam kan? Aku yakin, kau pasti sangat lelah sekarang. Tidurlah dan kuharap kau bisa mendapat istirahat yang baik malam ini."

"_Okay._"

"Selamat malam, Jongin."

"Selamat malam, Yi―"

"Oh ya, Jongin."

"Ya?"

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat."

―

Hari yang kutunggu-tunggu itu akhirnya tiba juga. Seminggu rasanya jauh lebih lama dibanding saat aku harus menunggu selama sekitar 3 bulan lebih tanpa kabar dari Yifan sedkitpun. Aku benar-benar menepati janjiku pada Yifan―mengosongkan seluruh jadwalku. Yixing sampai harus kewalahan mengurusnya―apalagi mengurus Sehun. Pria itu terkejut tak bisa bertemu denganku dan hampir setiap waktu menguntit Yixing untuk menanyakan keberadaanku.

"Jongin sedang berada di rumah neneknya. Puas kau? Dan jangan ganggu aku lagi, Tuan Oh. Kau benar-benar menghambat pekerjaanku."

Aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Yixing di telepon. Mendengara balasannya yang seketus itu, aku yakin bahwa ia jengkel bukan main. Yixing tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu, jika ia tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk.

Aku tidak mau urusan pekerjaan, Yixing, atau bayang-bayang Sehun menghantui pertemuanku dengan Yifan setelah sekian lama tak berjumpa. Siangnya, sebelum bertemu dengan Yifan, aku sudah pergi ke salon untuk mendapatkan perawatan terbaik bagi tubuhku. Sejak sore, aku sudah berdandan cantik―tidak terlalu berlebihan dan aku sengaja membuatnya senatural mungkin. Aku lebih suka dandanan yang natural, lagipula Yifan lebih menyukai aku yang apa adanya. Dan malam harinya, aku hanya perlu mennggu kedatangan Yifan di apartemenku.

Yifan sendiri yang memutuskan agar kami bertemu dan berbincang di apartemenku―untuk mengurangi resiko tertangkap netizen, katanya. Ya, dia memang benar. Setelah hubungan kami yang belum membaik sebelumnya, ia masih saja menaruh simpati yang besar dalam karirku. Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti―bahkan jika dia bukan kekasihku lagi―aku akan selalu mengatakan pada orang-orang bahwa dia adalah salah satu orang yang mendukungku selama ini.

Pukul 7. Yifan datang tepat waktu sesuai dengan janji yang sudah dibuatnya. Aku menyambutnya dengan sebuah senyuman dan Yifan merentangkan tangannya―membiarkanku untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhannya. Kami berpelukan selama beberapa detik―tak ada yang lain, hanya saling berpelukan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Itulah kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut Yifan setelah ia melepas pelukannya.

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Aku juga." Baik aku maupun Yifan pasti tak bisa memungkiri bahwa kami masih sama-sama saling mencintai. Namun kadang tekanan yang kami alami membuat segalanya menjadi jauh lebih sulit. "Duduklah." Aku menarik lembut tangan pria itu agar terduduk di sebuah sofa panjang.

Yifan mengikutiku dan duduk tepat di sampingku.

Hening beberapa detik.

"Bagaimana dengan visamu?" Hanya pertanyaan itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutku. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa terpikirkan olehku malam itu. Pikiranku berkecamuk―tapi aku pun tak tahu apa saja yang sedang kupikirkan.

Yifan menoleh ke arahku. "Aku sudah mulai mengurusnya tadi pagi. Mungkin akan tuntas beberapa hari ke depan."

"Jadi―kau akan tinggal cukup lama?" tanyaku setengah meliriknya takut-takut.

Yifan mengusap dagunya―berpikir. "Entahlah. Mungkin tiga hari, atau mungkin seminggu. Semuanya tergantung prosedur yang harus kujalani nanti."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. "Kau akan langsung kembali jika urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Yifan menatapku cukup lama sebelum ia akhirnya menjawab, "Ya. Tentu saja."

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tak ingin meluangkan waktu untukku?"

Yifan mengernyit. "Jadi maksudmu, ini bukan bentuk meluangkan waktu?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku―"

"Aku harus meninggalkan setumpuk pekerjaan di New York saat aku harus terbang kesini. Seharusnya aku hanya mengurus visa dan segera kembali kesana. Masih untung, aku mau menemuimu―"

"Oh, jadi sebenarnya kau tak ikhlas untuk menemuiku disini?"

Yifan terdiam.

"Kau sudah punya kekasih yang lain disana? Kau ingin segera kembali karena kau pasti akan sangat merindukan kekasihmu kan?" Air mataku mulai keluar dan menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

"Tidak, Jongin!"

"Lalu apa? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya? Kau sudah lelah dengan semua yang kita jalani selama 6 tahun ini kan? Kau bosan?"

"Tidak seperti itu." Suara Yifan melemah.

Aku tertawa pilu sambil beranjak dari sofa. "Aku tahu, kau sudah ingin memutuskanku sejak lama, tapi kau tak bisa. Jadi kau mencari-cari cara agar akulah yang akan memutuskan hubungan kita. Benar begitu kan?"

"Astaga, kau sudah gila, Kim Jongin!" Yifan ikut bangkit dari sofa. "Kau mabuk?"

"Ya, Wu Yifan. Aku memang sudah gila." Aku mendesis pelan. Air mataku jatuh sudah.

Yifan mengacak rambutnya frustasi sambil mengerang tertahan. "Lalu, sekarang apa maumu?!"

"Aku mau kita putus."

―

Yifan sudah pulang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan yang kudengar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya mengiyakan permintaanku, berpamitan, kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemenku. Sepertinya, semua tuduhanku tadi memang benar adanya. Buktinya dia sama sekali tidak berusaha mempertahankanku. Dia juga tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dan hanya pergi begitu saja.

Aku memang tidak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan selingkuh, tapi opini bahwa dia sudah tidak mencintaiku mungkin adalah opini yang paling tepat dalam kondisi kami saat ini. Mungkin ia sudah lelah menjalani hubungan cinta dengan orang yang sama selama 6 tahun, apalagi hubungan kami tidak bertambah menjadi lebih baik, justru semakin memburuk.

Kini aku hanya bisa terduduk di atas ranjang. Punggung sempitku bersandar pada kepala ranjang, sementara aku memeluk kedua kakiku yang kutekuk. Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Semuanya kosong. Hatiku juga terasa hampa seolah mati rasa. Aku tidak merasakan sakit hati atau apapun itu. Air mataku sudah berhenti turun sejak Yifan pergi.

Atau jangan-jangan aku juga sudah berhenti mencintai pria itu?

Oh, astaga.

Jadi aku sama saja dengan Yifan?

Ah sudahlah. Yang jelas, jalinan cinta diantara kami benar-benar sudah berakhir. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak memikirkan masalah ini, sehingga mengganggu pekerjaanku. Aku harus fokus pada karirku dan menjadi seorang aktris terkenal dan sukses. Masalah pria bisa kupikirkan belakangan saja. Aku tak membutuhkan pria saat ini jika itu hanya akan menghambat diriku untuk menggapai anganku.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Aku masih memiliki jatah waktu libur selama 3 hari ke depan dan aku akan menggunakannya untuk bersenang-senang.

Mari kita lupakan masalah pria dan patah hati.

―

Pagi itu aku terbangun karena suara ponselku yang berdering sangat nyaring. Aku segera membuka mata walau rasa kantuk masih menyergapku. Kuambil ponselku yang kugeletakkan di atas meja nakas. "Halo?"

"Jongin!"

"Yixing Oppa?" Aku memijat pelan pelipisku. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga aku akan mendapat panggilan darinya sepagi ini. "Ada apa, Oppa?" Ponselku kuapit di sebelah kanan, sementara tanganku berusaha mengikat rambut panjangku yang tergerai.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengganggumu di waktu liburmu. Tapi masalah ini sangat gawat."

Aku mengernyit. "Gawat? Apa yang terjadi?" Ketakutan mulai menyergapku.

Yixing berucap dalam nada yang sangat tenang di seberang sana. Namun itu justru kedengaran seperti melodi yang mengerikan.

Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Yixing benar-benar menghantamku. Aku segera mematikan sambungan telepon tanpa izin dan segera mengecek salah satu portal berita dunia hiburan. Dan aku terkejut saat mendapati _headline_ besar yang terpasang dalam portal berita tersebut. Belum lagi, ada sebuah foto yang amat sangat kukenali.

Oh Tuhan. Bunuh aku sekarang.

**to be continued...**

―

**dee's note:**

hey-yo. I'm back with another fic

iseng bikin gs!kai dan voila! jadilah fic ini. seperti yang sudah tertulis di atas, fic ini terinspirasi dari kisahnya Choi Dongwook aka SE7EN dan pacarnya―Park Hanbyul hehe. saya harap banyak yang suka. kalaupun nggak ada yang berminat untuk baca lanjutannya, saya akan tetep bikin kok muehehe

buat yang nunggu fic yang lain, harap sabar ya. saya benar-benar harus mendapat ilham buat ngetik fic yang lain.

okay

―**review dear?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Aku mau kita putus."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang ingin kudengar keluar dari mulut Jongin. Jika kalimat itu sampai keluar, lebih baik aku mati saja―atau yang lebih buruk dari itu, aku berharap Tuhan memusnahkan kehidupan di muka bumi ini saja agar semuanya bisa merasakan penderitaan yang kualami. Namun aku sadar, apapun yang terjadi tak akan mengubah keputusan Jongin dan juga rasa kekecewaan mendalam yang sudah tergores di lubuk hatiku. Aku mencintai gadis itu―sangat. Tak ada keraguan sedikitpun akan hal itu―bahkan walau hubungan kami tidak cukup baik akhir-akhir ini. Jika boleh jujur, aku sangat merindukannya, apalagi setelah 3 bulan lebih kami tidak menjalin komunikasi. Ideku sesungguhnya benar-benar berdampak positif―setidaknya bagi diriku sendiri. Aku benar-benar merasakan kerinduan yang membuncah, hingga aku tak mampu menahannya saat mengetahui fakta bahwa aku harus kembal ke Seoul untuk mengurus perpanjangan visaku. Sayang sekali, pertemuan pelepas rindu yang sudah kurancang sedemikian rupa untuk Jongin, justru berakhir gagal.

Aku memang tidak merencanakan sebuah makan malam yang romantis atau sekedar kencan yang spesial. Aku sudah memikirkan bagaimana resikonya jika aku mengajak Jongin keluar dari zona amannya. Aku tak ingin membuat citranya buruk di mata orang banyak. Aku cukup datang ke apartemennya dengan membawa sebuah cincin yang dititipkan Ibuku untuknya. Ibuku bilang, cincin itu diberikan Ayahku padanya saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan di masa muda mereka. Ayah dan Ibuku adalah pasangan kekasih paling romantis, mesra dan langgeng yang pernah kukenal selama ini. Mereka bertengkar, tapi selalu berakhir dengan pelukan penuh kasih sayang dan kalimat saling memuja satu sama lain. Ibuku berharap dengan memberikan cincin itu pada Jongin, hubunganku dengannya akan sebaik hubungan kedua orang tuaku. Namun sayangnya, semua harapan Ibuku―dan tentu saja itu sudah menjadi keinginanku juga―sirna sudah. Cincin pemberian Ibu tidak sempat kusematkan pada jari manis gadis itu dan justru setia bertengger dalam kotak mungil beludru berwarna merah maroon itu.

Aku sudah memarkirkan mobil yang kukendarai di lapangan parkir basement apartemen yang kutinggali selama di Seoul. Kumatikan mesin mobilku, namun aku tak kunjung melepas kunci mobilnya dan beranjak turun. Aku masih ingin terduduk di balik kemudi sambil menatap ke arah kotak cincin yang baru saja kukeluarkan dari saku jasku. Cincin itu memang tidak berhiaskan ukiran indah, namun hanya bertahtakan berlian yang masih berkilau walau sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku sendiri pada berlian mungil tersebut. Sebenarnya apa yang salah pada diriku hingga Jongin mengucapkan kata keramat yang tak ingin kudengar itu? _Okay_, aku akui mungkin ini semua dipicu oleh ucapanku yang menyinggung perasaan Jongin tadi. Ah ya, mungkin karena itu. Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Maksud yang ditangkap oleh Jongin jauh berbeda dengan pesan yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Aku hanya ingin agar dia mencoba memahami kondisiku saat ini. Bukan hanya dia yang merasakan kerinduan ini, tapi aku juga. Namun di sisi lain, aku masih harus berjuang membangun bisnisku sendiri. Aku hanya mengharapkan pengertiannya. Aku sama sekali tidak sedang melakukan balas dendam seperti apa yang telah dituduhkan olehnya. Dan _hell, _aku juga tidak memiliki kekasih baru di New York. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan bisnisku, hingga untuk bertemu dengan teman-teman sebayaku saja sungguh kesulitan. Pagi, siang dan malamku kuhabiskan dengan deretan huruf dan angka di layar komputerku dan setumpuk berkas-berkas.

Aku mengayunkan pelan kepalaku, hingga terantuk pada kemudi mobil. Tanganku yang menggenggam kemudi itu semakin mengerat. Aku tidak tahu harus meluapkan emosiku seperti apa. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin membenci Jongin karena sudah memutuskan hubungan kami begitu saja. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padanya―bahkan kalau perlu, meneriakkan kepada dunia sekalipun bahwa aku sangat mencintai gadis bernama Kim Jongin itu. Tapi Jongin adalah Jongin. Meski dia selalu menegaskan padaku bahwa ia adalah gadis yang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa, namun ia tetaplah Jongin yang kukenal 6 tahun yang lalu. Jongin masih gadis yang kekanakan dan keras kepala―meski harus kuakui tubuhnya benar-benar tumbuh layaknya wanita sesungguhnya. Aku tak cukup yakin bahwa keputusannya adalah suatu hal yang sudah dipikirkan secara matang-matang. Hal itu terbukti karena sikap awalnya sangat ramah padaku dan segalanya berubah setelah dia salah paham akan ucapanku. Dan aku yakin, kalaupun aku berusaha mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya tanpa ada niat untuk menodai hubungan kami sedikitpun, dia pasti tidak akan percaya dan tidak bersedia untuk menjalin hubungan kembali denganku. Jongin memiliki hati yang keras dan menurutku dia akan merasa harga dirinya jatuh jika menjilat ludahnya sendiri.

Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat―berusaha berpikir keras untuk mencari jalan keluar atas hubunganku dengan Jongin. Bahkan jika hubungan kami berakhir, aku tak ingin semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Pasti ada cara yang lebih baik bagi kami. Pasti ada. Namun saat otakku justru berusaha berpikir keras, yang muncul dalam ingatanku justru kenangan manisku bersama Jongin. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, Jongin masih bisa memonopoli pikiranku. Ah, sial. Lagi-lagi aku mengayunkan kepalaku hingga keningku terantuk kemudi mobil.

Aku tahu, ini semua benar-benar melelahkan. Aku yakin, hanya ada segelintir pria yang bertahan sekian tahun lamanya, mengencani wanita yang sama. Kebanyakan dari mereka mungkin sudah bosan atau hanya akan mengiyakan jika pasangan mereka menginginkan untuk berakhir. Tapi sayangnya, tidak denganku. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Segala hal yang kulakukan bersamanya selama ini sama sekali tidak membuatku bosan. Aku senang mendengar tawanya. Aku bahagia melihatnya tersenyum. Aku terhibur melihat bibirnya yang sering beroceh tentang banyak hal. Aku bahkan cukup menikmati pertengkaran-pertengkaran yang kami lalui sepanjang setahun terakhir. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan untuk melihat wajahnya atau mendengar suaranya selama sisa hidupku nanti. Aku bahkan berniat menjadikan itu selamanya. Aku bersumpah, aku akan mengejar cintaku untuk Jongin. Aku bersumpah.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, sedikit melirik ke arah kaca spion yang memantul refleksi wajahku yang terlihat agak kacau. Kupikir mandi dan secangkir coklat hangat dapat membantuku untuk merilekskan tubuh dan pikiranku.

―

**rappicasso**

_presents_

_an alternate universe fanfiction_

**SCANDAL**

starring

**Kim Jongin**

**Wu Yifan**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Oh Sehun**

**Zhang Yixing**

**etc.**

**WARNING:**

**GS!Jongin**

inspired by:

Choi Dongwook and Park Hanbyul's love story

―

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pribadiku dan sedang mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk yang menggantung di leherku saat ponselku berdering. Aku bahkan hanya mengenakan _bathrobe_―lagipula, siapa yang peduli? Aku tinggal seorang diri di apartemen ini. Bahkan jika mau, aku bisa berjalan kesana kemari dengan tubuh telanjang―tapi tidak terima kasih, suhu malam ini sepertinya menurun beberapa derajat Celcius.

Aku melangkah santai, menghampiri meja nakas di samping ranjangku. Kulihat ponselku bergetar dan layarnya berkedip-kedip. Ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Aku melirik layar sekilas dan segera menggerakkan jemariku di atas layar saat menyadari tulisan 'Ibu' di layar. "Halo?" Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di tepi ranjang. Tangan kiriku menempelkan ponselku ke telinga, sementara tangan kananku sibuk mengeringkan rambutku yang masih basah dengan handuk.

"Halo, Yifan." Suara Ibu terdengar begitu lembut dari sana. Sebelum aku sempat bertanya-tanya lebih jauh tentang alasan Ibu meneleponku, aku baru teringat bahwa aku bahkan belum menghubunginya sejak aku mendarat di Korea Selatan. Dia pasti ingin menanyakan keadaanku sekarang.

"Ah, Ibu. Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak langsung meneleponmu tadi setibanya disini." Aku berucap dengan nada serba salah.

Ibuku tertawa kecil di seberang sana. "Tak apa. Lagipula, Ibu tidak sedang mengkhawatirkanmu kok."

Aku mendengus. Ibuku memang kadang sangat menyebalkan.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah bertemu dengan Jongin?" Suara Ibuku kedengaran sangat antusias.

Oh, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak memprediksi bahwa Ibuku akan menelepon secepat ini, bahkan sebelum aku sempat memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk kusampaikan padanya tentang hubunganku dan Jongin. Sekarang, aku harus bilang apa? "Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Aku baru saja pulang dari apartemennya." Aku mengusap daguku cemas―berusaha memutar otak dan mencari penjelasan terbaik untuk kuberikan pada Ibuku.

"Lalu?"

Aku mengernyit. "Lalu―apa?"

"Dasar bodoh." Aku bersumpah, Ibu baru saja menggumam kasar padaku. "Bagaimana dengan cincin dari Ibu, Yifan?"

"A-ah, itu." Sial, aku bahkan tergagap.

"Kau sudah memberikannya? Apakah dia menerima lamaranmu?"

"Oh, Ibu. Kupikir, kita tidak pernah membicarakan tentang suatu lamaran," protesku. Ibu hanya menyuruhku untuk memberikan cincin itu pada Jongin―tanpa ada maksud untuk melamarnya.

"Ya, ya, Ibu tahu. Lalu, bagaimana responsnya?" Ibu masih kedengaran tidak sabaran.

Aku terdiam selama dua detik, hingga akhirnya sebuah ide muncul bagai sebuah lampu terang di otakku. "Tentu saja Jongin terkejut! Ya, dia terkejut."

Kali ini, Ibuku terdiam. "Terkejut?"

"Err―ya. Wanita mana yang tidak terkejut saat seorang pria membawakannya sebuah cincin, Bu? Kami bahkan belum pernah membicarakan soal pernikahan dan tiba-tiba saja aku datang membawakannya sebuah cincin. Konyol, bukan?"

Ibuku menggumam pelan. "Lalu, apakah dia menerima cincin itu?"

"Hm―ya. Dia mau menerimanya, setelah aku berusaha menjelaskan padanya tentang cincin itu. Seperti itulah."

"Apakah dia memakainya?"

Aku mencoba berimajinasi―seolah-olah aku sedang memasangkan cincin Ibuku pada jari manis milik Jongin. Ah, itu pasti akan menjadi momen yang sangat indah―asalkan saja, kami tidak putus malam ini. "Ya, aku memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya, tapi dia bilang―"

"Dia bilang apa?" Ibuku memotongku seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak sabaran mendengar kelanjutan dari sebuah cerita horror.

Aku mendesah kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia bilang, dia tidak bisa memakai cincin itu sepanjang waktu atau wartawan akan curiga." Ah, fakta bahwa Jongin adalah seorang aktris benar-benar membantuku untuk menciptakan kebohongan ini. "Jadi, dia hanya akan menyimpannya sampai kami benar-benar bisa mempublikasikan hubungan kami di hadapan publik."

"Heol~ Wartawan lagi." Ibuku mencibir pelan. "Ah, tapi Ibu rasa, itu cukup baik untuk karier Jongin. Setidaknya, ia bisa mencari pria lain yang lebih tampan darimu, Yifannie."

"Oh, Bu. Kumohon, jangan mulai lagi." Sebenarnya, anaknya itu aku atau Jongin sih? Kenapa dia suka sekali melihat Jongin bermesraan dengan pria lain? Bahkan ia sering sekali mengatakan padaku bahwa Jongin cocok dengan inilah, cocok dengan itulah, yang katanya sangat jauh jika dibandingkan denganku―tentu saja, di matanya aku tidak jauh lebih baik dari pria-pria di sekitar Jongin.

"Kurasa, Oh Sehun juga tak kalah tampan darimu. Dia tampan, tubuhnya tinggi, kulitnya putih pucat. Dan satu hal yang tak bisa kau sangkal adalah dia seumuran dengan Jongin yang artinya dia lebih muda darimu, Sayang."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya dengan umurku?" Wajahku memberengut kesal.

"Oh, ayolah, Jongin pasti lebih memilih mengencani pria yang lebih muda, daripada mengencani paman-paman mesum sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mesum dan aku hanya berselisih dua tahun darinya, Bu. Catat itu." Aku berusaha mengontrol suaraku sendiri agar tidak kedengaran seperti sedang membentak Ibuku.

Ibuku tertawa puas di seberang sana.

Dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Aku selalu berusaha mengalah jika berhadapan dengan Ibuku. Jujur saja, melihat Ibuku bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi seperti sedia kala merupakan suatu anugrah bagiku. Ibuku sempat mengalami keterpurukan saat Ayahku meninggal sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku tahu, Ayahku sudah mengidap penyakit yang cukup parah sejak lama, namun Ibuku seakan menutup matanya akan hal itu. Ia bersikap seolah Ayahku bisa bertahan lebih lama dan mengabiskan masa tua bersama dengannya. Sayangnya, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Ayahku harus pergi meninggalkan kami dan itu menyisakan luka yang mendalam pada Ibuku. Ibuku tidak mau pergi ke pemakaman Ayahku dan hanya mengurung diri di kamarnya―menganggap bahwa pasangan hidupnya itu masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya. Aku benar-benar terpukul saat itu. Kehilangan Ayahku dan kehilangan sosok Ibuku yang menjadi hampa itu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat itu. Aku bukan orang yang ahli dengan kejiwaan seseorang. Aku juga tidak bisa bergantung pada ahli jiwa, karena Ibuku menolak berkomunikasi dengan siapapun―kecuali satu orang. Dan orang itu adalah Kim Jongin. Jongin berhasil membujuk Ibuku dan ia diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka perbincangkan selama berjam-jam di kamar itu―Jongin ataupun Ibu tidak pernah berniat untuk memberitahuku hingga saat ini. Saking lamanya, aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Ibuku sudah menganiaya Jongin di dalam kamarnya. Tapi tidak, dugaanku salah. Aku bisa melihat Ibuku tertawa lepas bersama Jongin saat itu, padahal setahuku, mereka tidak cukup dekat dan jarang sekali bertemu. Dan sejak saat itu, Ibuku benar-benar terobsesi agar Jongin bisa menjadi menantunya. Dia selalu bilang, "Setidaknya, jika kau meninggalkan Ibu suatu saat nanti Yifan, Ibu masih punya Jongin untuk menghibur Ibu setiap saat. Dia benar-benar malaikat yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk keluarga kita." Ucapan Ibuku bagai suatu perintah yang harus kupenuhi. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Ibuku, apalagi jika beliau sampai mengetahui bahwa kandasnya hubungan kami disebabkan oleh kebodohanku. Aku tidak ingin membuat Ibuku terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Maaf, maaf, Yifan. Menggodamu adalah salah satu hobi favorit Ibu," ucap Ibu tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman. Aku meletakkan handuk yang kugunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutku ke atas ranjang dan memindahkan ponselku ke telinga kananku.

"Ibu benar-benar berharap bisa segera bertemu denganmu dan Jongin. Bahkan kalau bisa, kalian segera menikah dan tinggal bersama Ibu." Ibuku tinggal bersama keluarga besarku di China atau sesekali menetap di Kanada. Tapi ia pernah bilang padaku, bahwa ia ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama keluargaku di China.

"Hm ya, aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat, Bu. Ibu tahu sendiri kan, Jongin sedang naik daun sekarang."

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Ibu bahkan mengikuti setiap film dan serial drama yang dibintanginya. Setiap kali menontonnya dengan teman-teman Ibu, Ibu tak tahan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Jongin adalah calon menantuku." Ibuku kedengaran bahagia sekali.

Tanpa sadar, bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Ibu harus bertahan sedikit lagi. Aku tak ingin terlalu mengekang Jongin dengan ikatan pernikahan."

"Ya, ya, Ibu tahu kok. Yang paling penting, kau harus tetap mempertahankan hubunganmu dengannya. _Okay_?"

"Tentu." Aku benar-benar mengamini ucapan Ibuku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Yifannie. Ibu rasa, kau perlu istirahat. Kau sudah makan malam kan?"

"Hm ya." Bohong. Aku bahkan baru berinisiatif untuk mencari makan setelah mandi. Tentu saja, Ibuku beranggapan bahwa aku menikmati makan malam yang romantis bersama Jongin.

"Baguslah. Selamat malam, Yifannie. Istirahatlah yang banyak. Ibu mencintaimu."

"Yifan juga mencintai Ibu."

Sesaat kemudian, Ibu sudah memutuskan panggilan dan aku mendesah lega.

Aku benar-benar hebat, kan? Merangkai kebohongan demi kebohongan di hadapan Ibuku. Kuharap Tuhan mengampuniku atas dosaku ini.

―

Aku ingin sekali menikmati waktu tidur yang lebih panjang daripada yang biasanya kudapatkan―mungkin aku bisa tidur selama 9-10 jam saat sedang cuti seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku, karena saat jam menunjukkan pukul 7:30 pagi―dan itu berarti aku baru tidur selama 5 jam, karena sialnya semalam aku mendadak terserang insomnia―ponselku berdering beberapa kali. Aku mengutuk siapapun yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyakku pagi ini. Namun mau tidak mau, aku tetap harus terbangun untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut―siapa tahu, itu panggilan yang sangat penting kan? Dan aku benar-benar harus merelakan harapan untuk tidur lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Dengan mata yang masih agak tertutup, aku meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat siapa sang penelepon sialan itu. Aku langsung menempelkan ponsel pada telingaku dan berucap agak kesal, "Halo?"

"Y-yifan."

Seluruh sarafku langsung hidup kembali saat aku mengenali suara lembut yang menyapa indra pendengaranku pagi itu. Astaga, bukankah itu suara Jongin? Aku menjauhkan ponselku hanya untuk memastikan bahwa nama yang tertera di layar ponsel adalah nama Jongin. Dan benar! Itu Jongin! Astaga, apa yang terjadi sampai ia harus meneleponku sepagi ini? Apakah ia ingin mengatakan bahwa yang semalam itu hanyalah gurauan atau ia menyesal sudah memutuskanku? Atau ia ingin mengatakan bahwa yang semalam itu hanya mimpi? Astaga, berbagai spekulasi menyenangkan tengah menari-nari di atas pikiranku. "A-ada apa, Jongin?" Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan suaraku yang ikut bergetar seperti Jongin. Oh, tunggu. Suara Jongin bergetar. Kenapa?

"Cek internet."

"Apa?" Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya di seberang sana, karena dia kedengaran seperti sedang menggumam. "Kau bisa ulangi sekali lagi, Jongin?" Mataku sudah sepenuhnya terbuka sekarang.

"C-cek internet sekarang j-juga." Suaranya sudah sedikit lebih jelas, meski dia mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan terbata.

Cek internet? Untuk apa? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan ucapannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Cepat. Lakukan saja."

TUT TUT TUT

Oh, sial. Jongin sudah mengakhiri panggilannya bahkan sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan padaku. Kalimat terakhirnya diucapkan dengan nada yang penuh ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? Aku menurunkan ponselku dan segera mengecek internet, sesuai dengan perintah Jongin. Aku memasuki salah satu situs terkenal yang menyediakan berita-berita hangat terbaru. Aku men-_scroll_ layar ponselku untuk membaca berita-berita yang baru saja diterbitkan. Dan tanpa perlu menggerakkan jemariku terlalu lama, sebuah tulisan berwarna hitam dengan ukuran yang lumayan besar―itu pasti judul beritanya―berhasil membuat rahangku jatuh. Jariku bergerak sekali lagi dan aku melihat sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang gadis cantik yang mencium pipi seorang pria―sebagai tambahan, wajah mereka tampak sangat bahagia.

Seluruh saraf dan panca indraku seolah mati rasa. Otakku tak bisa memikirkan apapun untuk sementara waktu. Hal itu benar-benar mengejutkanku.

**FOTO MESRA KIM JONGIN DENGAN SALAH SATU PENGUSAHA MUDA BEREDAR**

Dan aku yakin, mataku tidak rabun atau salah lihat. Aku yakin 100% bahwa gadis dan pria di foto itu adalah Jongin dan aku.

―

"Jongin pingsan."

Aku tidak bisa memikirkan tindakan yang lebih baik, selain berlarian kencang sepanjang jalan menuju basement untuk mengambil mobilku dan mengemudikan mobilku secara gila-gilaan di tengah jalanan kota Seoul di pagi hari yang lumayan padat. Aku bahkan tidak peduli bahwa saat itu aku hanya mengenakan celana jins panjang dan kaus berwarna hitam dan putih pemberian Jongin dulu. Yang terpenting saat ini hanyalah Jongin. Dan satu-satunya hal yang terpikir di otakku hanyalah Jongin.

Aku benar-benar langsung panik saat sebuah nomor telepon yang tak terdaftar di kontakku meneleponku. Sang penelepon mengaku sebagai manager Jongin―yang kuketahui bernama Zhang Yixing―tanpa perlu berbasa-basi mengatakan bahwa Jongin sedang pingsan. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir jernih saat itu dan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa aku sedang dijebak oleh seseorang. Aku hanya mengemudikan mobilku ke arah kantor agensi Jongin bernaung. Setibanya di depan gedung itu, aku bisa melihat kerumunan orang di depan gedung―dan bisa kupastikan bahwa mereka adalah para pemburu berita. Aku baru teringat sesuatu dan merasa sangat bodoh setelahnya. Untuk saat ini, mungkin aku adalah orang kedua yang diburu wartawan setelah Jongin. Aku benar-benar panik untuk sesaat―tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak mungkin langsung turun dan membuat keadaan bertambah rumit. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah seceroboh ini seumur hidupku. Dan orang yang bisa membuatku ceroboh seperti ini sekarang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Di tengah kebingunganku menentukan pilihan, aku bisa melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian kasualnya berjalan di trotoar dan mengarah ke mobilku. Ia berdiri di samping pintu penumpang dan mengetuknya. Aku menurunkan kaca jendela mobilku dengan was-was. Ia menurunkan kaca mata yang sedang dikenakannya dan melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan datar. Samar-samar, wajahnya terasa sangat familiar di ingatanku.

"Bukakan pintunya."

Dengan bodohnya, aku mengiyakan ucapannya, sehingga ia bisa melompat masuk ke dalam mobilku.

"Jalankan dulu mobilnya."

Dan lagi-lagi, aku seolah tersihir oleh ucapannya. Aku mengemudikan mobilku secara perlahan sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah kursi penumpang di sampingku. Aku masih bertanya-tanya dengan orang itu. Apakah dia seorang penipu yang sedang berusaha menghipnotisku?

Pria itu melepas kacamatanya dan mendesah lega. "Akhirnya―"

"Kau siapa?"

Pria itu menoleh ke arahku. Kali ini, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Pria ini terlihat cantik dan tampan sekaligus, namun memiliki wajah tegas yang sangat mengerikan―benar-benar sempurna. "Sebelumnya, aku meminta maaf karena aku harus berkenalan denganmu dalam kondisi yang seperti ini." Ia membungkuk sopan ke arahku.

Aku semakin mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Tapi, yang lebih penting di atas segalanya adalah tentang gadismu, Kim Jongin."

Aku nyaris saja membanting stir mobilku, jika aku tak ingat bahwa aku harus selamat agar bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Jongin dan menyatakan padanya betapa aku masih mencintainya.

"_Well, _perkenalkan―" Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya. "―namaku Zhang Yixing."

―

Aku menghentikan mobilku di suatu kawasan yang agak jauh dari gedung kantor yang kutuju tadi. Aku sudah memposisikan tubuhku untuk menghadap Yixing―pria asing di sebelahku yang mau tak mau, harus kupercaya sebagai manager Jongin. "Jadi?"

Yixing menghela nafas sejenak. "Jadi, semua kekacauan kecil ini berawal tadi pagi, saat aku mengecek internet dan aku melihat salah satu berita yang memuat nama Jongin. Aku benar-benar terkejut, apalagi aku tahu betul bagaimana Jongin yang benar-benar menjaga dirinya."

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Dan aku semakin terkejut saat melihat foto yang diunggah bersamaan dengan munculnya berita itu. Aku memang tidak pernah bertemu langsung denganmu, tapi aku yakin bahwa pria yang berada di foto itu adalah kau, dan gadis itu adalah Jongin." Yixing mendesah kecil. "Aku tidak menghubungi pihak agensi dan langsung mengabari Jongin. 20 menit kemudian, Jongin sudah tiba di kantor dan ia langsung dipanggil ke ruangan CEO kami. Aku ingin sekali mendampinginya, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah tanggung jawabku, tapi aku dilarang."

Aku benar-benar merasa tersentuh karena ternyata ada orang-orang yang benar-benar peduli pada Jongin―salah satunya adalah Yixing. Tapi aku merasa terpukul, karena aku merasa gagal tidak bisa melindungi Jongin.

"Jongin keluar 30 menit kemudian dan ia nampak sangat buruk." Yixing memejamkan matanya. "Tatapan matanya kosong dan ia lebih terlihat seperti mayat hidup. Saat aku tanya ada apa, dia berusaha menjelaskan, namun ia sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu."

"Apakah bos kalian memarahi Jongin?" tanyaku was-was.

Yixing mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Bos kami adalah sosok yang lembut dan kebapakan. Aku tidak yakin, jika ia akan memarahi Jongin dengan kejam. Tapi kutebak, Jongin hanya terlalu merasa bersalah, sekaligus shock dengan masalah yang menimpanya. Jadi yah―dia pingsan." Yixing menatap ke luar jendela.

"Dia masih pingsan sekarang?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan CEO untuk sementara waktu. Mungkin ia juga sedang mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan Jongin. CEO kami sangat kagum dengan talenta yang dimiliki Jongin dan ia sangat menyayangi Jongin seperti anaknya sendiri. Jadi ia harus menemukan jalan keluar yang terbaik untuk masalah ini."

Aku tertunduk lesu. Orang-orang di luar sana benar-benar peduli pada keadaan Jongin dan mencari jalan keluar, sementara aku hanya bisa duduk di balik kemudi tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Urm, ya." Aku mengangkat kepalaku. "Apakah―sekarang aku bisa pergi ke kantormu dan menemui Jongin?"

Yixing melihat sekelilingnya sambil mengusap dagunya. "Mungkin, tapi kita harus berhati-hati. Kita langsung lewat basement saja."

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Aku benar-benar berharap banyak padamu untuk menenangkan Jongin."

Aku menoleh ke arah Yixing setelah menyalakan mesin mobilku. Aku agak meragukan hal itu.

"Akan kucoba."

―

"Masuklah."

Aku sudah berdiri di depan sebuah pintu ruangan dimana Jongin berada. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa segalanya bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu satu malam. Semalam aku putus dengannya dan pagi ini muncul berita tentang hubungan spesial di antara kami. Bagiku, ini adalah suatu hal yang positif―maksudku, aku bisa saja memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Jongin. Namun, aku tak bisa bersenang-senang, sementara Jongin justru tertekan secara psikis.

Setelah mempertimbangkan selama sekian detik, aku pun mendorong pintu ruangan di depanku. Aku bisa melihat dua orang wanita yang terkejut dan menoleh cepat ke arah pintu. Sementara itu, terlihat seorang wanita berwajah pucat yang tergeletak di atas sofa.

"Oh! Kau pasti Yifan!" Salah satu wanita dengan _eyes-smile _ yang indah memekik sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Jongin pasti sudah banyak bercerita tentangku pada teman-teman kerjanya. "Maaf, menganggu kalian, aku hanya ingin―"

"Tak apa, Yifan. _Take your time_." Wanita lainnya yang berambut blonde tersenyum tulus sambil menarik lengan wanita ber_eyes-smile_ itu untuk sedikit menyingkir.

Aku tersenyum berterima kasih dan berjalan mendekati Jongin. Aku duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya dan kuraih tangannya yang terasa dingin. Ia pasti benar-benar panik sebelum ini. Aku memberikan usapan lembut pada punggung tangannya dan berdoa agar ia cepat bangun.

Jongin seolah menyadari kehadiranku dan menggumam pelan. "Yi-yifan―"

"Iya, Jongin? Aku ada disini." Aku berbisik sepelan mungkin.

Kepala Jongin bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Matanya terpejam semakin erat. Ia seperti sedang dihantui mimpi buruk.

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup melihat kondisi Jongin yang seperti ini. Dengan lembut, aku membawanya ke dalam dekapanku dan membisikkan kalimat terbaik yang muncul dari otakku saat itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Jongin."

Meski aku sendiri tidak percaya akan hal itu.

―

Jongin sudah siuman sejak 20 menit yang lalu, namun ia sama sekali belum bersuara sejak tadi. Ia hanya menggelengkan atau menganggukkan kepalanya saat aku, Jessica, atau Tiffany―akhirnya aku mengetahui nama dua wanita yang sempat menemani Jongin―bertanya sesuatu. Ia bahkan menolak makan, padahal kata Tiffany, Jongin belum sempat sarapan. Ia hanya meminum air putih, bahkan itu pun dengan kadar yang sangat sedikit. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir padanya.

"Kurasa, Jongin butuh waktu berdua saja dengan Yifan." Jessica berkedip ke arah Tiffany. Aku benar-benar merasa berterima kasih pada Jessica yang sudah mencoba untuk mengerti kondisiku dengan Jongin. Sementara Tiffany nampak enggan melewatkan momen kebersamaanku dengan Jongin―seingatku, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Jongin dulu, Tiffany sangat suka dengan kami berdua. "Kami pergi dulu, Jongin, Yifan. Cepat sembuh ya, Dear."

Beberapa saat setela Jessica dan Tiffany meninggalkan kami berdua dalam ruangan ini, aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap ke arah Jongin. Jongin justru menundukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapanku. Jemarinya memainkan ujung kemeja berwarna biru muda yang sedang dikenakannya saat itu. Tanpa riasan dan pakaian mewah, bahkan di dalam kondisi yang seperti ini, Jongin masih tetap terlihat menawan di mataku.

"Yifan―"

"Jongin―"

Pandangan mata kami bertemu saat kami berucap bersamaan.

"Kau duluan."

Dan sekali lagi, kami mengucapkannya bersamaan.

Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku, begitu pula dengan Jongin. Aku bersumpah sempat melihat semburat merah di pipi Jongin, dan aku yakin pipiku pun juga memerah karena kecanggungan kami. "Hm, _ladies first_."

Jongin menoleh ke arahku dan matanya yang indah itu membulat lucu. Sedetik kemudian, ia tertunduk kembali. "A-aku minta maaf."

"Untuk apa?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

"Semuanya." Jongin melirikku sekilas, kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Maaf sudah menyeretmu dalam masalah ini. A-aku janji, aku akan menyelesaikannya sendiri―"

"Sstt." Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku tepat di depan bibirnya yang agak pucat. Demi Tuhan, aku bahkan rela berada dalam badai masalah, asalkan itu bersama Jongin. Aku berjanji akan melewati dan menyelesaikan semua masalah bersama dan demi Jongin. "Jangan berkata begitu. Kau tidak bersalah. Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang patut dipersalahkan."

"T-tapi Yifan, ini pasti karena kecerobohanku―"

"Tidak, mungkin itu karena ada orang-orang licik yang sengaja memanfaatkan dirimu, Jongin. Percayalah, kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang harus disalahkan. Jika kau bersalah, maka aku juga bersalah." Aku menjilat bibirku yang agak mengering. "Lagipula, foto itu adalah foto lama yang diambil sebelum kau memulai debutmu sebagai seorang aktris."

Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau sudah melakukan peranmu dengan sangat baik selama ini. Sejak kau debut, kau sama sekali tidak ketahuan sedang berkencan denganku kan?"

Jongin mengangguk lagi.

"Dan mungkin, keberuntungan hanya sedang tidak berpihak pada kita kali ini."

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, kemudian melirik ke arahku. "T-tapi, aku tetap harus meminta maaf padamu. Hubungan kita baru saja berakhir semalam dan masalah ini tiba-tiba saja muncul pagi ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena sudah mengganggumu." Matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

Sesungguhnya, aku terluka mendengarnya, namun aku tetap tersenyum lembut kepadanya. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."

"Aku pasti menghancurkan semua impianmu selama ini. Aku menarikmu dalam skandal macam ini. Aku―aku pasti mengacaukan bisnismu nantinya. Setelah ini, orang-orang pasti akan memandangmu dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Mereka akan memandangmu sebagai lelaki yang sedang bermain-main dengan pelacur kecil sepertiku."

Oh, _shit_. Jongin menyebut dirinya sendiri pelacur? Tidak! Dia bahkan lebih berharga dari berlian yang terdapat pada cincin milik Ibuku. Aku ingin meneriakkan padanya bahwa ia adalah hal yang paling berharga, namun yang kulakukan hanyalah membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapan eratku.

Jongin mulai terisak pelan dan aku yakin tak lama lagi, punggungku basah karena air matanya―namun sungguh, aku tak akan pernah keberatan. Aku benar-benar menikmati momen ini, karena kau sempat berpikir bahwa aku tak akan mungkin bisa memeluknya lagi.

CKLEK!

"Oops! Maaf mengganggu."

Jongin refleks melepas pelukanku dan segera menghapus air matanya. "T-tidak apa-apa, Oppa."

Aku menoleh dan kulihat Yixing yang masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil meringis kaku.

Yixing berdiri di samping sofa yang diduduki Jongin. "Jadi, apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Yah, sedikit." Jongin memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Yixing mengangguk paham. "_Well_, aku baru saja menemui CEO dan―"

Aku memasang pendengaranku baik-baik.

"―dia memberikan dua opsi yang memiliki dampak positif dan negatif."

"Apa itu?" tanyaku tak sabaran.

Yixing menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Opsi pertama, kami akan mengadakan sebuah konfrensi pers yang menyatakan bahwa foto itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu kalian, karena kalian sempat saling mengenal semasa muda sebagai sepasang sahabat." Yixing menatap ke arahku dan Jongin bergantian. "Dan itu berarti bahwa ruang gerak kalian semakin sempit. Bahkan setelah konfrensi pers, mungkin wartawan masih akan mencoba mencari-cari celah sekecil apapun. Dan aku tak yakin, bahwa kalian bisa menjalani hubungan seperti dulu. Dan kelak, orang-orang mungkin akan bertanya-tanya, kenapa kalian sempat menyangkal memiliki hubungan spesial, ketika suatu saat nanti kalian bersanding di pelaminan. Namun setidaknya, hal ini tidak akan berdampak terlalu besar bagi karier Jongin ataupun bisnismu, Yifan."

Aku sedang terfokus pada Yixing, namun aku yakin bahwa Jongin sempat melirik ke arahku. "Opsi kedua?"

"Dan opsi kedua―" Yixing mengusap dagunya. "―_well_, kalian harus mengakui di hadapan pers bahwa kalian memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak lama dan mengatakan segalanya dengan sejujurnya―yah, walaupun nantinya, pihak agensi akan menambahkan beberapa bumbu disana-sini. Kalian mengerti kan?" Yixing menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dan yah, pengaruhnya mungkin, Jongin akan sedikit kehilangan fans prianya atau yang lebih buruk, tawaran _job_nya akan sedikit menurun. Dan dari segi Yifan―" Yixing mengangkat bahu. "―aku tidak cukup tahu tentang dunia bisnis, Yifan. Maaf." Ia meringis.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

"Jadi, CEO menyerahkan semuanya pada kami?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Ini adalah tentang masa depan kalian. Lagipula, ini adalah resiko yang sudah seharusnya ditanggung agensi karena mengijinkan kalian menjalin hubungan sejak dulu." Yixing memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Jongin nampak terdiam―berpikir.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Jika ditanyai, tentu saja aku akan memilih opsi yang kedua. Namun aku tidak boleh egois. Semua ini kuserahkan pada Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya. "Aku akan menerima segala keputusanmu."

Jongin menunduk sekali lagi.

Beberapa detik berikutnya kami lalui dengan kesunyian.

Aku menunggu.

Yixing juga menunggu.

Hingga akhirnya, keluarlah keputusan Jongin.

"Aku pilih opsi kedua."

―

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. Rasanya aku seperti mendapat taburan confetti di atas kepalaku saat Jongin mengucapkan keputusannya. Aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Namun aku sadar bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi, saat Yixing menepuk pundakkua dengan cukup keras sambil mengucapkan selamat. Katanya, aku dan Jongin tidak perlu bersembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Meski begitu, aku masih tidak percaya dengan pilihan Jongin. Aku menatap Jongin penuh tanya, namun Jongin justru menatap ke arah lain dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

10 menit kami lalui dengan keheningan, hingga akhirnya, Tiffany masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meminta ijin padaku untuk meriasi Jongin―keperluan konfrensi pers katanya.

Aku tak menyangka semuanya akan terjadi secepat ini. Aku masih terdiam di dalam ruangan tersebut, tanpa berniat untuk beranjak kemanapun. Pikiranku kosong, bagaikan pistol tak berpeluru. Apakah dengan begini aku memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Jongin? Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus bahagia atau tidak. Karena sekali lagi, aku teringat raut wajah Jongin yang tak terbaca. Aku tidak tahu atas dasar apa ia memilih opsi kedua dan apakah ia bahagia dengan keputusannya itu. Aku benar-benar ingin menembak kepalaku dengan timah panas, jika saja Jongin justru menderita. Lebih baik aku musnah daripada melihat Jongin sengsara.

Aku terlalu lama melamun, hingga tanpa sadar konfrensi pers sudah usai dan Yixing menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Sadarlah, Kekasih Jongin." Yixing menepuk pundakku.

Aku langsung mendongak ke arahnya. "Konfrensi persnya sudah selesai?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Kekasihmu benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik." Ia tersenyum puas. "Ngomong-ngomong, ponselmu berdering sejak tadi."

Aku terkejut dan baru menyadari bahwa ponselku berdering beberapa kali. Ada beberapa panggilan tak terjawb dan puluhan pesan yang masuk. Kebanyakan dari Ibuku dan sepupuku―Changmin.

**Dari: Ibu**

**Oh, Yifan! Katakan pada Ibu! Jadi sekarang kalian sudah meresmikan hubungan kalian di hadapan publik? Ah, kalian jahat sekali tidak memberitahu Ibu terlebih dahulu. Ibu kan fans pertama kalian. Cepat hubungi Ibu lagi, **_**okay**_**? Ibu harus menginterogasimu**

Aku berdecak pelan membaca pesan Ibuku. Bukankah semalam ia baru saja membanding-bandingkanku dengan lawan main Jongin yang lebih muda itu? Munafik sekali eh.

**Dari: Changmin**

**Sialan kau, Wu Yifan! Dimana kau sekarang, eh? Kau pergi ke Seoul untuk mengurus visa atau mengencani gadismu? Kau tak tahu sekretarismu panik saat melihat wartawan berhamburan di depan kantormu meminta kejelasan tentang hubunganmu dengannya? Damn! Aku bersumpah akan mengulitimu saat kau tiba di New York. Lihat saja nanti.**

Aku tak bisa menahan tawa membaca pesan dari Changmin. Aku yakin ia dan orang-orang di kantorku sangat panik menghadapi para pemburu berita itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Yifan?" Yixing menatapku takut-takut.

Aku meringis. "Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin menunggumu di cafetaria. Kau pasti belum sarapan dan dia mengundangmu untuk sarapan bersama."

"Oh, oke." Aku menyimpan ponselku ke dalam saku celanaku dan berniat menelepon kembali orang-orang yang mengiriminya pesan barusan. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Jongin.

"Ikuti aku." Yixing melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu dan membawaku ke cafetaria yang dimaksud.

Cafetarianya tidak terlalu jauh dari ruanganku berada tadi. Aku bisa melihat sosok Jongin yang duduk di sudut ruangan sambil memandang keluar jendela.

Sebelum mencapai cafetaria, Yixing berhenti sejenak untuk berbincang dengan seseorang. "Oh, hai, Sehun."

Aku ikut terhenti dan menoleh ke arah pria berkulit pucat yang dipanggil Yixing dengan nama Sehun. Aku tersenyum untuk menunjukkan sopan santunku.

Namun sialnya, pria itu justru membalasku dengan senyuman angkuhnya. "Hai, Hyung dan―biar kutebak, kau pasti kekasih Jongin, benar kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau pasti beruntung sekali memiliki kekasih seperti Jongin." Nada bicaranya kedengaran sangat menjengkelkan di telingaku.

"_Well_, mereka adalah pasangan paling serasi yang pernah kutemui, Tuan Oh." Yixing membalas ucapan Sehun.

"Oh?" Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia tertawa hambar. "Aku tak begitu peduli."

Aku melirik ke arah Yixing dan pria itu sedang tersenyum mengejek ke arah Sehun.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan." Sehun tersenyum sebelum meninggalkanku dan Yixing.

Yixing mendesah kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menggumam pelan sambil berucap, "Jangan terlalu mempermasalahkan Oh Sehun. Dia hanyalah aktor menyebalkan yang begitu tergila-gila pada Jongin dan sialnya, dia baru saja membintangi film dengan Jongin."

Ah, aku baru paham sekarang. Itu adalah Oh Sehun yang sempat disebut-sebut Ibuku semalam.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued...<strong>

_holla! I'm back with this fic *grins*_

butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membangkitkan gairah saya buat nulis lagi ;-; tugas-tugas sekolah membuat saya jengah dan _it really sucks _-_-

beberapa hari terakhir ini, saya sedang berkelana kesana kemari membaca fic lain agar ilham saya muncul. dan akhirnya, saya pun bisa menyelesaikan chap 2 dari fic ini. fic lainnya akan menyusul ya hehe xD

dan saya rasa, saya nggak bisa cuap-cuap lebih banyak. saya ngetik ini kilat (kabur dari tugas fisika saya yang seabreg -_-) dan berniat buat lanjutin tugas saya yang terbengkalai. yang terpenting, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih buat pembaca fic ini, baik yang meninggalkan review, menekan tombol follow/favorite, atau hanya menjadi siders. saya udah seneng kok ada yang mau baca fic abal ini hehe xD

well

―**leave review again, dear?**


End file.
